marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Brooks (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , Vanguard, S.H.I.E.L.D., S.H.I.E.L.D.'s , , Noah van Helsing's vampire hunters, Silvereye, Nightstalkers (Borderline Investigations), , the Nine, King, Drake and Blade, Quincy Harker's vampire hunters, Orji Jones' vampire hunters, Bloodshadows gang | Relatives = Tara Cross (mother), Lucas Cross (father); Jamal Afari (foster father) possibly Zukajaa (spawn via Cilla) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Gem Theater, New York City, New York; formerly New Orleans, Louisiana | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 215 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = At one point during his career, Blade possessed several unique black tattoos which ran along the back of his neck and shoulders. The design of these tattoos were inspired by the cinematic version of the Blade character. Half man, half vampire, he has sharp maxillary canines fangs. | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vampire hunter | Education = Secondary School, later home schooled by Jamal Afari | Origin = Born a half-vampire with all of the vampire's strengths but none of their weaknesses, Blade became a vampire hunter to avenge his mother, who was killed by the vampire that made him what he is. | PlaceOfBirth = Soho, London, England, UK | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Eric Brooks, the man later known as Blade, was born in 1929. His father, Lucas Cross, a member of the secret society the Order of Tyrana, sent his pregnant wife Tara to England before he was taken prisoner in Latveria. There she took the name Vanessa Brooks and found shelter with brothel owner Madame Vanity, another member of the Order of Tyrana. Experiencing labor complications, Tara was forced to seek a doctor's assistance. The doctor, Deacon Frost, was actually a ravenous vampire and feasted on the woman as she gave birth, passing on a series of enzymes that altered her baby. The enzymes entered the infant's bloodstream, transforming him into a Dhampir - a being tainted by a vampire's kiss, but not converted. In other words half-man, half-vampire. Frost was driven away before he could slay the child, but Tara perished, leaving the orphaned Eric Brooks to be raised at Madame Vanity's brothel. Training While he was growing up, he ran into American veteran Vampire Slayer, Jamal Afari and saved him from being killed by vampires with a grudge against the old man. Afari soon learned about Eric and his origins' and decided to take him under his wing, becoming his mentor and foster-father and helped him to control his powers. Afari taught Eric everything he knew about hunting, fighting and killing vampires. Determined to avenge his mother's death, Eric fashioned himself into a vampire hunter like Afari while still a teenager and started calling himself Blade, after the sharp weapons with which he used to kill vampires with. Finally Blade and Afari split up when Jamal willingly took the fall for murder when Blade accidentally killed a man (who was suffering from a deranged illness), which he mistook for being a vampire. 1968 After stalking the night on his own for a number of years, Blade became a part of a small band of like-minded individuals hunting Dracula consisting of Musenda, Orji, Ogun and Azu. Blade went to Dracula and told him he represented a group of men who believed that in another sixty years vampires would rule the world, and that realizing humanity had no chance against their "superiors" Blade would offer his and his associates assistance to carry on Dracula's bidding during the daytime. Blade further enticed Dracula with this idea telling him that they had facilitated a plan that would speed up global conquest by vampires to only ten years. Intrigued, Dracula agreed to go with Blade to meet his associates. Dracula met these associates: Ogun, Azu, Musenda and Orji. However, Dracula would soon find that this was all a trap, and that they were really a group of vampire killers. They would nearly succeed in destroying Dracula by driving a stake into his heart. It was during this battle, Blade's companion would tied out wooden knives of his own design and find that they work just as well as stakes. However, Dracula soon was resurrected by his servants and exacted revenge by murdering the band of vampire hunters, leaving only Musenda and Blade alive Mighty Avengers (1970's) On November 7, 1972, detective James Lucas discovered the corpse of a bat-like monster, and Constance Molina famed tabloid journalist offered to help him, by contacting him with Adam Brashear. When they arrived to the morgue where the body was being kept, they discovered Blade fighting Kaluu. The fight was stopped, and as they began investigating, the Bear appeared, and presented herself as the killer of that creature, in self-defense, as she wanted to prevent the Deathwalkers from using it for a sacrifice. The Bear explained that she herself was the result of a failed attempt of the Deathwalkers to extinguish humanity in 1908, and that they would try to do it again. With the mystery solved, the people present formed the Mighty Avengers, and went to find the Deathwalkers. Kaluu tracked down the magic they used in the were-bat to a secret subway below the City Hall. The Mighty Avengers then attacked the Deathwalkers before they could make their sacrifice. After Blade recovered the Talisman of Kamar-Taj, which was required to perform the sacrifice, Adam Brashear caused the subway to collapse above the Deathwalkers. With the Deathwalkers stopped, the team disbanded. Tomb of Dracula Blade pressed on, often fighting alongside a team led by Quincy Harker, the great vampire hunter. The company's members included Rachel van Helsing and Frank Drake. Blade and the team battle Dracula and attempt to kill him and rescue Elizabeth Langley. Blade and the hunters chase Dracula across Europe. After being attacked by his mindless slaves they reach the mortuary, The team managed to outnumber him, and eventually Blade got close enough to the vampire lord to steak him through the heart, effectively killing Dracula. However his death was short-lived and he was resurrected by his minions. Blade attempts to once more slay Dracula. Dracula managed to overpower Blade, and feed upon the vampire hunter, before leaving him for dead. Quincy Harker comes across the body of Blade seeing that Blade has been bitten by Dracula, and assuming his ally to be dead, Quincy Harker got a stake out and prepared to ram it through Blade's heart. Before Quincy can strike, Blade suddenly revives and to Quincy's surprise, Blade has not changed into a vampire. Blade explained that through some twist of fate he is immune to vampire bites due to the fact his mother was bit by a vampire while Blade was being born. Blade vows to use his immunity to his advantage and not let it stop him from destroying all vampires. They travel to London and at Quincy's home he tried to convince Blade to stay and continue their quest to destroy Dracula. Blade declined the offer, feeling that he should get back on the case of the vampire responsible for killing his mother. Blade returned to the flat that he shared with Saffron to find that a vampire has broken in and was attempting to feed upon Saffron. Blade easily destroyed her attacker. A friend Trudy explained what happened and Blade agreed to help and agreed to go out looking for Dracula. Put on his vampire hunting gear, Blade went out into the night and was soon attacked by Dracula in his bat form. Dracula knocks him down into the street with a car speeding toward him. Blade battled Dracula across the city, their fight took them to a sporting goods store. Dracula was forced to retreat when Blade managed to partially impale the vampire lord in the chest with a broken ski pole, and then later with one of his wooden daggers. With the battle over, Scotland Yard lets Blade walk away from the scene, and he returns home to Saffron and Trudy rest and told them he would explain everything in the morning. When Dracula travelled to Boston, Blade was also their tracking down the vampire who killed his mother. Blade attacked the Vampire but was easily stopped in his tracks by Dracula who demanded that Blade accompany him back to Harold's home to meet with Quincy Harker. Dracula excplained he has nothing to do with the murders and that the coven is acting on their own. Blade had no interest in getting involved with their battle with Dr. Sun as he came to destroy the vampire who killed his mother. When Dr. Sun was about to kill Dracula Blade arrived and offered assistance in killing Dr. Sun. The two work together and destroy Dr. Sun. But after the fight Blade threatened Dracula telling him that if he does not help him find his mothers killer he would die by his hands. Dracula refused to be ordered around, leading to a battle between the two. Blade still looking for his mothers killer finds a clue in apartment. Blade attacked the occupant but the vampire was revealed to be Hannibal King, the vampire detective. Hannibal easily defeated Blade but due to their mutual missions they decided to work together. They waited in Frost's apartment for his recent victim to rise as a vampire. When he awoke he explained he dug up a coffin had an exact copy of Blade. Blade, King and Drake helped Dr. Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts and Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, cast a spell that destroyed Dracula and all the vampires on the planet. Following their victory, King was cured of his vampirism. Subsequently, he and King formed a private-investigation firm. The mother of all demons, Lilith, hired Blade's agency to kill Ghost Rider -- the leather-clad, motorcycle-riding Spirit of Vengeance -- and bad-boy Johnny Blaze, the fiery skeleton's former host. After a protracted battle, Blade and company realized they had been duped. The team joined with Ghost Rider and Blaze against Lilith, battling her monstrous minion Meatmarket. Blade, Drake and King continued their partnership with Ghost Rider and Blaze. Along with Dr. Strange, Morbius the Living Vampire and the Darkhold Redeemers, they formed the Midnight Sons, a group dedicated to preserving the boundaries between our world and the dark realms. The Midnight Sons clashed with Lilith and her demonspawn, the Lilin, in a supernatural contest with Earth as the prize. The Midnight Sons proved victorious, destroying Lilith and her brood. Blade's desire to destroy supernatural enemies led him to be tricked into using the Darkhold. As 'Switchblade' he attacked a number of supernatural beings and stole their power in the 'Midnight Massacre'. Eventually Blade was stopped and another page of the Darkhold was used to restore things back to normal. However, the team was unable to prevent its hated quarry, the vampire, from returning to the Earth realm. Blade, Drake and King, who again had become afflicted with vampirism, began their crusade anew to cleanse the world of all bloodsuckers. Blade and his partners clashed with dread lord Varnae -- supposedly the first vampire, the demon who had visited this hellish curse upon men. King and Drake were slain in a bloody and futile battle. The loss of his compatriots only strengthened Blade's resolve to rid the world of vampires, regardless of the circumstances of their creation. Dracula soon returned. Blade was alerted by Bible John, and the two fought Dracula and later Marie Laveau, who was attempting to resurrect Varnae. It appeared that King and Drake had somehow been merged into Dracula when he was resurrected, but the two have since been freed. Blade was also temporarily in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody due to the machinations of Silvereye as they sought to use him. MI:13 Following the Skrull invasion of Britain, Blade joined MI:13 to aid with the resurgence of evil forces, resulting from the Skrulls defeat. Blade failed to ingratiate himself, however, when he attempted to kill fellow team member, and part-vampire, Spitfire. Both Spitfire and Blade however settled their difference and pursued a romantic relationship. Mighty Avengers Blade secretly arrived to New York City in order to ask his associate Spectrum for help on a mission. However, he was interrupted by the invasion of Thanos' army. He decided to help the heroes, but under a disguise so he couldn't be recognized, for which he became the "Spider Hero" using a faux-Spider-Man suit from a super hero costume shop. He became part of the team of heroes now named the Mighty Avengers. Following the victory of Earth's heroes over Thanos' army, Eric adopted Hawkeye's former identity of Ronin. As Ronin, Blade accompanied his teammates to Attilan. He recovered the Talisman of Kamar-Taj the Deathwalkers were looking for and temporarily left the team during their fight against Lichidus. Days later, Ronin came back to the team after he was attacked at his safe house in New York City by were-snakes and saved by Blue Marvel. Ronin subsequently revealed his identity to the team, and also went back to being Blade because he no longer had the need to hide. | Powers = Due to the fact that his mother was bitten by a vampire while giving birth to him, Blade was born with an immunity to the effects of vampire bites, the ability to "smell" supernatural creatures, a greatly prolonged lifespan, and sensitivity to bright light. However, after being bitten by Michael Morbius, The Living Vampire, Blade gained various superhuman physical capabilities similar to those of vampires. Yet Blade claimed to have been born a half-vampire and that Morbius' bite changed nothing, thus having his origin retconned. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Blade's sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Blade is also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, such as Shuma-Gorath , whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. Superhuman Strength: Blade is supernaturally strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton. Superhuman Speed: Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility: Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Blade's Vampire/Human Hybrid tissue allows him to sustain physical trauma to a certain extent. He can withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. He's been seen tanking a blast from Lilith herself and walks away with minor burns and injuries.This somewhat contributes to his healing factor. Making him more resistant than a normal human. Regenerative Healing Factor: Blade, like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows him to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Blade is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes to hours depending on the severity of the wound. However, he is not able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities: True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Blade is totally immune to. For instance, Blade is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Blade himself could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but his healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Blade is also immune to the effects of religious icons, such as crucifixes, whereas vampires are rendered almost powerless when confronted by them. | Abilities = Blade is a master martial artist proficient in practically every form of weaponry known to man. His particular specialty is the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. Blade is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Blade also shows great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which he often modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. He is also a skilled jazz trumpeter. As Spider Hero, he showed exceptional prowess in sorcery and the supernatural. He assumed that Photon's light mimicry of Shuma-Gorath's shields would buy them time, and was able to guide Power Man to utilize his chi in much greater and diverse ways that he never had before, creating an astral tiger to defeat him on both levels as he had theorized. | Strength = Originally, Blade appeared to possess the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that engaged in intensive regular exercise. However, after being bitten by Morbius, Blade's strength was increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, Blade is capable of lifting 1 ton. | Weaknesses = Blade does possess one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, he ingests or injects a specially designed serum that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide. If Blade doesn't drink the serum for an extended period of time, he will rapidly weaken and his self control will be stretched to the limit. He would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. | Equipment = | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = * Blade uses a small arsenal of weapons: teakwood daggers; Adamantium, acid-etched swords; Kevlar body armor; automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets; and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anti-coagulants. * Blade's sword: | Notes = * He claims he knows Dr. Brashear (the Blue Marvel) "from another life." | Trivia = * It was implied that the identity of Ronin / Spider Hero was that of Blade before it was even revealed, because of 3 notable hints: his interest in vampires, or as he calls them walkers, his cloak that he wears which is the same as his old one, and the fact that blades are always present around him when he appears somewhere. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Blade (comics) | Links = * Marvel Directory * Blade Fan Website * 1994 Marvel Universe Cards #135 }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Night Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hybrids Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Brooks Family Category:Fencing Category:Human/Vampire Hybrids Category:Weapons Expert